


Sweet kitten

by goxx_z



Category: Blur (Band), British Singers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cat Ears, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Master/Pet, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goxx_z/pseuds/goxx_z
Summary: AU - Graham is 19 years old Damon's sugar baby and Damon is in his late 30s.Disclaimer : please read the tags
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Sweet kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first ever English fanfic. And yes, I am not a native English speaker also I'm not a professional writer lol. So I really apologize for any mistakes i made. I hope you're having a good time reading my work like i was having a great time writing it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, love <3

"How do i look?" he says shyly with red Blush on his cheeks, touching the black fluffy cat's ears on his head. 

"You look cute just like the way i imagined."

And graham gives me a smile, the sweetest smile I've ever seen. "and the black collar suits you" I lift this chin up, giving him a quick kiss on his red swollen lips. 

"It makes you look—" I give him another kiss.  
"—sexy" and once again his face turns red because of embarrassment.

"Well I've got another thing —" i reach into the inside of the box and pick it up 

"A cat tail butt plug?" he says, turning even redder 

"I meant if we're going to do this we have to go all the way." i tease

He gives me a hit on my bicep."you dirty old man." 

***

He arches his arse up in the air with his top half collapses onto my lap, sucking on my cock thirsty for my warm cum. He turns himself into my perfect slut everytime we fuck.This boy is going to be the death of me.

I run my fingers around his red rim. All i want right now is to have my cock bury deep inside that pretty boy-cunt of his, pressing my finger inside, little moan coming out of his mouth cause his throat to vibrate, my cock twitches. 

Pouring more lube onto his arse and slowly putting another finger in. He shivers and arching his arse even more. I look at him keep milking my cock, Slow and stable. 

Maybe he has felt that my gaze is on him, looking up to me through his long lashes with those watery chocolate eyes. "please, sir." he lets go of my cock. I pull his hair with my another hand. "please what?" i use my dominant voice. He closes his eyes, say the words.

"Please, sir. —𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, fuck me i can't handle this anymore." he gives me a innocent pleading look, touching his own cock. 

"Did i tell you to touch yourself?" I wrap my hand around his arse then give it a hard slap. He cries out in pleasure or pain I'm not sure, pinches his eyes shut. 

"No, sir. You didn't tell me to." 

I pull my fingers out of his swollen entrance. He whines out, desperately wanting that full sensation back. 

I replace my fingers with the plug. He takes it all in, giving me the high-pitched moan. Which is the music to my ears. 

The plug fits him perfectly. He looks bloody sexy with that black fluffy cat tail. 

I force him onto my cock again with my tight grip.  
He yelps, surprised by the sudden force. Then he circles his tongue on the tip of my dripping cock. stretching his mouth, taking all my length in. I can't help but moan loudly. 

"Good boy, I'm going to give you the sweetest milk you've ever tasted." he responds with a deep moan. I move his head back and forth on my length, thrusting deep into the back of his throat. He's so good at this. Fuck I'm almost there. 

I grip graham's head with my rough hands and immediately begin brutally thrusting into the warm and wet throat. He chokes around my thick length with tears running down his cheeks as i came cock deep inside his throat. 

I hear the 'pop' sound as l slid out of him, he looks up at me with his watery eyes from the rough treatment, shakily rubbing his tears with his arm. I almost break the character. 

"will you please fuck me, master?" 

My cock throbs. 

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬

"I'll fuck you whenever i please, kitten" i slap his thigh, an angry red splotch appears. 

***

We didn't go any further after I cum inside his throat. Graham kept begging to be fucked. He said that i didn't have to do anything. Just sit there and he was going to ride my cock and please me. As much as I want to make his wish come true, but— I do have my own game. 

I sit on the couch, watching TV. Graham sits next to me on the floor because I'm not allowed him to sit on the couch and he isn't allowed to touch himself. 

I pretend like I didn't pay any attention to him. He looks at me with a adoration and hornyness in his eyes. He's wearing my oversize t-shirt. And the plug is still inside him. I keep my eyes on the screen.

As a good pet he is, He does not touch himself at all but i notice him rolls his hips, pressing his arse against the floor. 

"Des," 

And i didn't look at him, making myself more comfortable on the couch. My cock rocks hard inside my jeans, pressing my palm between my legs. 

"This isn't fun anymore. I know how bad you want me" —and I didn't respond. 

He moves himself, on his hands and knees. Lift his arse up facing me, presenting himself. 

"Fill me up with your thick cock, 𝘔𝘳. 𝘈𝘭𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘯" he looks at me, shaking his arse. Cheeks jiggling with each movement, teasing me. 

Graham knows way too much how to make me lose my control. No matter how good my game is, he always wins. And I keep losing everytime. 

I drop to me knees. "Spread your cheeks for me baby" and he did what I told. 

His face presses to the carpet with his arse raises in the air, Cheeks spread open with both hands. I slowly take the plug out. He's red, swollen, glossy with the lubricant dripping out and wide open, shuddering underneath my hand.

I tug my zipper down, letting my cock out and give it a few strokes. "You want this cock, kitten?" 

He nods "please, Mr. Albarn, give it to me. I want it so bad" my dick twitches inside my grip. I don't want to hold back anymore. I dive in, hearing graham yelps in surprise as I swipe my tongue over his lovely hole.

"𝘈𝘩—"

I continue to play with his hole, pressing my tongue inside. He pushes back into me, grinding on my face, I bat his hands away to get him on all fours again. Then I pull out. He's gorgeous and needy. 

I press the tip of my cock up into him, Pre-cum dripping between his cheeks. His hole squeezes.  
if I don't get inside graham soon, I'm going to burst my come right here. 

I spit into my hand, wanking my cock a few times. I purr, pressing my hand down on the back of his neck until he’s bent over with his arse sticking up and face pressing on the carpet. As I slowly shove myself in all the way until my balls are smushed against graham's arse. He gives me an incredibly tight feeling around my length. 

He gasps "—Ah! Yes~" 

I keep fucking him hard and deep "It hurts so good, 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺." he says, thrusting his hips back against me. 

"Touch yourself and come for me, baby boy." 

I pull all of my length out, griping my hands around his waist and roughly thrust in again. He whines out, face completely red in an aroused flush. "Ahhh~ daddy, you fuck me so good" he says, stroking himself. 

I pull myself all the way out and shoving in at one thrust. He shivers and cries out my name. I keep repeating this motion again and again. brushing past his prostate. Graham rolls his eyes back into his head. 

My head is pressed right up against that lovely spot. His hole clenched around my length.He moans in high-pitched. "I'm... Ah— about to come—" moving back against the my hardened cock as i bury deep inside his warm swollen gap. 

He whines loudly and came onto the carpet. His hole twitched again. My cock feels like it's about to explode. "You want to taste my cum, baby?" I pull my cock out and stand up. Graham quietly open his pink mouth, sticking his tongue out and look at me with his lustful eyes. 

I give myself a few tight strokes, came on his face, some landed on his bang. I slap my cock on his tongue a few times, milking every single drops of my cum to come out. And graham licking and kissing on the tip of my head, keeping his gaze on me. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘔𝘳. 𝘈𝘭𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘯." 

***

He raises on his feet. "that was hot. We need to do that more often" he smiles and I kiss him on his lips 

"I love you" I say

" love you too" 

"let's take a shower, shall we?" I say, looking for the towels. " — well gra," 

"what?" 

"after shower, Don't forget to clean the mess you made on carpet alright." I reach out and kiss his forehead. 

And he gives me a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated that I made them this dirty. I'm going to hell for sure. Please don't hate me.


End file.
